The Many Faces of Jiley
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: I was tagged into this game. There are ten mini oneshots in here, all Jiley! Woohoo! Now go read em!


**Ok, as you may already know, Krissy tagged me. So, here's my ten one-shots all rolled in one! **

**Here are the rules. Play your whole song list on your iPod/MP3 player, and the first ten songs you hear are the ones you right a song fic or one shot about. You can't skip songs you don't like or that don't work, and you can only write from the beginning to the end of the song.**

**I'm not sure how many people to tag, so I'll just do 5, like Krissy. Uh, if you already tagged by someone, oh well!**

**Ally146**

**BeMySpiderman**

**Pouring.My.Heart.Out xJul**

**xScarlettDesirex**

**xXriujooXx**

**Tag, you're it!**

**1: Away From the Sun-3 Doors Down**

The slow guitar started from underneath my fingertips. I hoped she was watching. I had to win her back. Without her, my life's been nothing. I lost her because I got to rapped up in my career. But that's all gonna change.

I hate this. It's like no one sees the real me. No one, except her. That's why I had to fight for her.

_Now again, I've found myself, _

_So far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into_

_The darkest place, I'm so far down_

_Back into the arms again, that care about_

_The ones like me, I'm so far down_

This is it. Like when you're starting out a new career, this was make or break. This would make or break me in her eyes.

After it was all over, I breathed out four little words. Four little words that could mean my life or death.

"Miley, I'm sorry."

**2: We Belong Together-Mariah Carey**

He's darn right it was his fault! At least this time he admits it! Wow, just as I was getting over him I turn on the TV to _that_. Maybe some music will clear my mind.

_If you think you're lonely now, huh,_

_Wait until tonight, girl._

_(If you think you're lonely now,)_

_I'll be long gone,_

_(You just wait until tonight, girl.)_

_And you'll never find another man that'll treat you right. _

_(If you think you're lonely now,)_

_But I ain't there to rub your back._

_(Wait until tonight, girl.)_

_Just remember I made it a long fight_

Stupid Bobby Womack! Time to change the station!

_Sometimes I wish I was smarter  
Wish I was a bit more like you  
Not making stupid decisions made at the last minute  
You live to regret when its through  
Well sometimes a fool, doesn't know he's a fool  
And sometimes a dog, he don't know he's a dog  
But sometimes I do stupid things to you  
When I really didn't mean it at all_

Fine, alright God! It was mostly my fault! I jumped to conclusions too quickly and I'm sorry! I really miss him. Maybe it's not too late!

I walked over to my desk and flipped the page in my notebook to an empty page, and started to right.

**3: When It's Over-Sugar Ray**

She got up, walking to the gate. She was the last to board. She sent me one last sad smile, then handed her boarding pass the lady at the desk. And she was gone. Thankfully, with me being a movie star and all, I was allowed to wait at the gate with her.

My life was gonna be different for the next four years. I thought that college, for her, was kind of stupid. She's a world famous popstar, what'd she need four years of extra schooling in Connecticut for?!

There'd be no more watching Big Bang Theory on Monday nights. No more special songs sung for me as I stood backstage listening to her melodic voice. And no more Miley.

But, when she gets back, things will be normal again. There'll be new songs written specifically for me. And we'd be together forever.

**4: I Think I Love You-Kaci**

Urgh, that stupid jerk! His stupid gorgeous smile! His stupid flippy, golden hair! And his stupid pecs! He's just so… STUPID!

I'd woken up this morning in yet another cold sweat, the image of Jake Ryan swimming through my brain. After screaming into my pillow, I started to think rationally.

He started attending my school-Seaview Middle School-three months ago, and his ego had barely managed to fit through the front door.

But lately, he hadn't been so egotistical. At least not around me. And he's been seen in my dreams more and more these days. It could only be one thing. I dreaded the thought, but it was my only reasonable explanation.

I'm in love with Jake Ryan. Now I have to go wash my brain out!

Why can't I just admit it?! He's not that bad. Rejection? Probably. And my stupid pride. But, it does feel nice. Being in love with a narcissistic sweetheart.

**5: Before He Cheats-Carrie Underwood**

"Miley?" I asked, looking down at the sobbing figure of my crush. She looked up at me with her red, puffy, wet eyes and sniffled. Then she glared.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked suspiciously.

"To know what's wrong?"

"Why should I tell you?" She has a point. Oh, I got it!

"Who better to talk to then someone that won't judge?"

"Huh? Never mind. Eric's been cheating on me," she admitted.

"Really?" I asked, bewildered. Who could ever cheat on Miley?!

"Yeah. He thought I wasn't coming to the dance tonight, so he decided to bring Claire."

"Oh, wow. That's awful!"

"Yeah, but it's ok now." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Just wait."

And so that's what we did. And When Eric came out with Claire Johnson on his arm and walked over to his Mercedes and screamed. And what I saw made me laugh. Miley and I walked over to him, and I saw smashed headlights, slashed tires, and Miley's name carved into the passenger's seat.

We snuck over to my car without him noticing, and I proceeded to drive her home.

**6: The Day Before You-Rascal Flatts**

This is terrible. My life sucks. Yeah, people say that, but I mean it. You think it'd be perfect, considering I'm Jake Ryan, but it's not.

Every girl that I think is right, turns out to be so wrong! And tomorrow, I'm starting a brand new school that I'm sure will be full of those same girls! Not literally, but personality wise, yeah!

I went to bed early, and woke up early. I put on one of my best outfits, after a quick shower, and went to school.

I walked into my homeroom class, wearing my fake smile and everything, where girls (and my teacher) swooned at my gunpoint.

I went to the front of the class, ready to give a speech my manager had written me the night before.

That's when it happened. "Um, excuse me, Superstar, Hottie of the Year, your point?!"

Ya hear that?! Sarcasm! On me, from a girl, none the less! And she's not that bad to look at, either. I was suddenly feeling VERY excited about school.

**7: You Are the Music in Me-Troy and Gabriella**

Music has always been my thing. It was the thing I was best at. But this, this was a different type of music. A genre I'd never heard before. When he cheered with the crowd, he's the only one that stood out.

Jake Ryan, my boyfriend, had me in love. Thing's I used to make fun of on the TV were now spewing from my mouth with ease, and I loved it.

In the car, when our song played, I knew this was the real thing. It was no longer a silly school-girl crush, but true, deep love.

When he said so for the first time, my heart nearly beat itself out of my chest. I felt like I could jump him right there, and I did. I'd thrown my arms around him and kissed him silly. Together, we had the best kind of music: love.

**8: Hand's on Me-Vanessa Carlton**

It was pretty funny, him being a movie star and me working at a movie store. That's where I first saw him. Well, really saw him. Of course I'd seen him in the movies and on TV.

But when he stepped into the store, and nearly knocked me and my stock over, I could tell he was different. And when he helped me pick up the fallen DVDs, and apologized a million times over, well, that finalized it.

And, as it turned out, he'd just moved in across the street from my house. This was so he could start at my school.

We got to know each other pretty well, and in that time something started to grow. We both felt it, that was for sure, but neither of us pushed it.

Until one day, when he worked up the courage to ask me to the dance. That was the first time we touched. And when he placed his hands on my hips, we knew this was for real.

**9: Push it to the Limit-Corbin Bleu**

I kissed her, hard. I opened her mouth, tentatively. She didn't object. Weird. Normally she'd have pulled back by now. But instead, she was pulling me closer.

I was trying to test my boundaries, as I did often. But right now, I didn't seem to have any. She messed around with my hair, and her other hand was rubbing my shoulder.

That's when I realized that _she_ was testing _me_. She wanted to see how far I'd go. So, I pulled back. She smirked.

"You're a good boy, Jake Ryan."

"And you're a bad girl Miley Stewart," I reiterated. She smiled devilishly at me.

**10: Someday My Prince Will Come-Ashley Tisdale**

Miley Stewart sat on her balcony, staring out at the Pacific Ocean. She sighed. Now sixteen, Miley had just broken up with her boyfriend of two months. He wasn't right. He'd wanted to move to fast.

She wanted someone kind, who cared about her and respected her wished. She knew he was out there, somewhere. She'd just have to find him.

She knew she hadn't met him yet, for she knew she'd never been in love before. That feeling, where you run out of air, and your heart misses a beat, and your eyes get locked together for what feels like an eternity.

"Miles, let's go! Quit your mopin! There'll be other guys! It's been two weeks! Now we gotta go!" he dad shouted up. He'd been considerate for the last thirteen days, but this was getting old.

Miley was filming her first movie as herself, after revealing her Hannah secret.

She descended the stairs and entered the limo. They arrived at the studio ten minutes later. When she entered the building, the first thing her blue eyes landed on were a pair of soft, gentle green ones.

That's when she felt it. She couldn't breathe, and she was sure her heart was about to beat right out of existence.

"Hi, I'm Jake Ryan," the boy introduced, extending his hand.

"I'm Miley Stewart," she responded. He smiled. She returned it.

**Ok, so I may have went over the song time limit, but they all needed endings! And some of them were hard. Take number nine for example. I nearly killed my iPod when it started playing. But I restrained. Please review!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


End file.
